Yoma Kagura May Cry
by Shadow Joestar
Summary: The Four main group of the Shinobi girls are each getting ready for Christmas and enjoy the wonderful holiday, but it looks like evil doesn't take a holiday break as an unknown enemy is planning something big against the ninja girls and all shinobis. Good thing they'll be getting a special help from a handsome young Devil with a red katana. OC. Harem. Lemon. Ninja Action!
1. Chapter 1

**Getting Ready for Christmas and New Danger**

"Alright, Christmas is coming soon and hopefully some relaxing time too." A teen boy excited as he put up some Christmas decorations of his home/office.

The boy has pale pure white skin and dead cold black eye, and short spikey hair almost like a porcupine. He wears a white coat opening in the middle exposing his strong six packs, white fingerless gloves, red pants, and black shoes. He also wears a shiny white amulet with a blue gem.

"Hmm, seems like everything is right." The boy said seeing decoration being cool and stylish.

"I see you're getting ready for the holiday." A man walked in.

The man appears to be in his early forties, has silver hair and yellow eyes. He wears a black coat with a matching hat, brown pants, and Christmas theme shoes.

"Hey there, Jack. Though you be going home to your family." The boy recalled his friend jack telling him about going to spent time with his family for Christmas.

"I will going tomorrow; I just came by to see you got any call for a job." Jack walked up to the desk.

"Nope, no job today meaning I'm off for the Holiday." The boy grinned as he leans back a little on his chair put his feet on the desk.

"That's great and all, but Neppa, I'm think you're going to work for the holiday." Jack mentioned with a serious expression.

"What do you got for me?" Neppa asked curious.

"…Your sister has been spotted in the Asakusa district." Jack informed.

"What? Are you sure it's her?" Neppa asked, taking his feet off the desk.

"Take a look for yourself, this picture was taken when a guy was taking pictures of her girlfriend just this morning." Jack showed Neppa the post on facebook.

Neppa look at the picture carefully seeing a cute girl on a little to the right of the screen, he carefully zooms in on the back of the left seeing one girl in a warm coat showing the left side of the face which Neppa's eyes widen.

"My god… it is her." Neppa sighed.

"It's been about 9 months since you two last saw each other." Jack said.

"And we almost killed each other too, and she wins most while I only a little few." Neppa added.

"But you're still going to stop her, right?" Jack asked concern.

"Fuck yeah, that bitch sister of mine wants to destroy the world and I can't let that happen." Neppa determined as he get up from his chair walk toward the door.

"It's a few hours away from here even with your motorcycle going at 390 miles per hour." Jack stated.

"Then I'll take the train, should get me there faster." Neppa said as he picks up a guitar case.

"Well, happy hunting, Devil Ninja." Jack smirked seeing Neppa exit the building with the bell ringing from the door opening.

**(Asakusa)**

"I mean, I was so surprised that your friends with Homura who is a rogue ninja, and some other evil ninjas too. That's really something, Asuka." A girl said.

The has pale white skin and icy blue eyes. Her hair is a gray color of medium length that is propped up slightly in the back by her white bow that has blue stripes on the ends. Breasts sizes: H-cup.

"I get what you're saying, Yumi, and we have fought a lot since we're technically on different sides and everything. But Homura and I have strange understanding now, so it just sort of works." Asuka explained as she catches a snowflake on her tongue.

Asuka is a short girl who has her dark brown hair tied in a ponytail with a white ribbon and hazel color eyes. Breast sizes: F-cup.

"In fact, I think she's secretly a nice person." Asuka chuckled.

"Is that so, I think Homura would deny that claim." Yumi pointed out.

"Yeah, she's always been the tough girl kind." Asuka nodded.

Asuka and Yumi decided to go try on some clothing, first Yumi tried on a Santa theme sweater with a hat and Asuka suggested about trying on different outfits too with her. Yumi dress up like a nurse with the front part half open showing off her cleavage, Asuka dress like a maid, Yumi as a policewoman, Asuka dress like pretty girl doing a model shot, last the girls tried on Christmas bikinis which was a little embarrassing and stop there.

The girls left the clothing shop heading for a café to have some lunch, then Asuka bump into someone while talking with Yumi.

"Oh, sorry about that. I wasn't paying attention." Asuka apologized.

"It's fine, I should be the one apologizing. I just arrived in this town a little while ago." The boy said.

"I'm Neppa, do you know where I can find a pizza restaurant around here?" Neppa asked.

"Hello, I'm Asuka and this is Yumi. The pizza restaurant is just down a few stores away and you should be able to see the sign, you can't miss it." Asuka pointed the direction to the pizza restaurant.

"Thanks, it was nice meeting you two." Neppa said before walking away.

"He seems like a nice guy." Asuka commented, she turn to see Yumi still staring at Neppa.

"Hey Yumi, is something wrong?" Asuka asked, getting her friend's attention.

"Oh, yes, I'm fine. I was just spacing out." Yumi responded as she chuckles.

Neppa has a smirk on his face thinking about those girls he just.

"Huh, these shinobi girls sure are hot and sexy. Something tells me I'll be seeing them again soon." Neppa excited and when a few people walk in front of the screen, Neppa disappeared.

**(Café)**

Asuka and Yumi are enjoying some pancakes while doing some talking.

"You know, I've been doing a lot of thinking. About the real task we take on as Shinobi." Asuka said, also being carefully so that no one here is listening.

"Pursue justice at all costs. Even if it means losing our lives. We have to do what it takes to beat the youma." Yumi spoked the importance of being a Shinobi.

"Well, yeah, but I think all the girls who became shinobi are willing to do that. I know I am." Asuka pointed out.

"I guess what I was referring to were the little gaps that we have between our training and missions. You know, the moments like this one." Asuka mentioned.

"It's important that we don't take them for granted." Asuka stated.

"Oh, you're saying work when it's time to work, but play when it's time to play." Yumi understand this.

"Yeah, we are high school girls. Normally, if that's all we were, then we would be free to cut loose and do whatever we wanted to." Asuka explained.

Soon, both girls finished their lunch and hang around the mall a little more seeing the different stores and trying out some things too.

"The words "work" and "plat" are kind of funny, you know? They can be complete opposites or similar." Yumi stated.

"So, in a way, it reminds me of something else." Yumi said as Asuka wonders what that could be. "A sword and a shield."

"Oh yeah, like my grandpa always says." Asuka recalled her grandpa saying those words as Yumi nod.

"A sword by itself is only capable of harming others and a shield can protect people, but it can't do it alone. That's why it's important to wield the sword and the shield together. To have both is have power." Asuka phrased the words her grandfather told her.

"If you work too much, it's exhausting, and you'll never get stronger if you just relax all the time." Yumi added.

"You're totally right, they are similar." Asuka realized.

"Huh, Asuka, I don't see the cat ears." Yumi noticed something missing in her bag.

Asuka started to panic as she couldn't find the cat-ears she brought for her friend who wanted them, and they were the last pair in the entire brought she bought.

**(With Neppa)**

"Damn it, I looked all over the place and still no signed of her." Neppa said to himself standing on top of a building.

"Knowing her, she's probably up to something… maybe looking for shinobis here." Neppa guessed and remember the two girls, Asuka and Yumi.

"Uh, speaking of Yumi, I can't help but wonder if I ever seen that girl before." Neppa tried to remember, but the memory isn't coming kinda fuzzy.

Then suddenly Neppa sense two murderous aura together in one direction, he can tell they're not the girl he's looking for, but he decided to check them out in case they know something. He quickly run fast jumping over rooftops of the buildings as he also senses some other aura there fighting against the two, when he got to the location which is a kids' playground it was empty.

"There was definitely a battle here, I also felt a Shinobi barrier was put up." Neppa looked around, trying to sense where the two dangerous auras are. He got a lock on them heading somewhere else and follow that scent.

**(With Asuka)**

"That's strange, something feels off." Asuka said carefully walking into the alleyway after talking to Yumi on the phone.

She looks around until she spotted some black-purple goo-like creature coming toward her.

"No way, a youma?" Asuka gasped and quickly took out her scroll.

"**Shinobi Transformation" **Asuka transformed into her Shinobi form. She now wears a uniform composed of a yellow vest over a white shirt, and a green plaid skirt to match her tie. Paired with it are black thigh high socks with brown loafers, and on each arm is a guard with bandages beneath them. On her waist are straps to hold her swords, and in this form, she wear hers short red scarf.

"I am Asuka, a shinobi who fights for justice!" Asuka said before charging in slashing away the youma. They were a little tough to deal with, but she managed to destroy it.

"How pathetic, struggling to fight such weak youma." A girl mocked.

Asuka turns around to see two girls look very alike as they're twins.

One is a pale girl with silver grey long hair and green eyes. She wears a gold and black suit composed of a white vest and a yellow jacket, both sleeveless, with a black apron on top of them, both in front and behind her. She has yellow sleeves detached from her vest, with black losange plates. She has long yellow pants-things on top of yellow boots. The moon croissant symbol is found on several part of the outfit. Breasts sizes: E-cup.

The other one has the same skin color and eyes. She wears full on black clothing with some dark purple as well. Breasts sizes: E-cup.

"Who are you guys?" Asuka asked, getting a bad feeling about this.

"My name is Gekkou." The twin in yellow answered.

"And my name is Senkou." The twin in black said.

"So, you're the one, the foolish girl who compares power to a sword and a shield." Senkou said as they slowly walk toward Asuka.

"Your naivete is a virus that must be contained before it has a chance to infect the rest of the good shinobi." Gekkou said.

"We have no choice but to eliminate you, Asuka." Senkou revealed.

"Hold on, I don't get any of this." Asuka hoped to talk things out, but the twins suddenly appear on both sides of her.

"We'll carve this knowledge into your soul." Senkou said.

"This is the purest resolve." Gekkou said before the twins strike Asuka making her gasps.

Asuka recovers a bit to see needles being thrown at her by Gekkou and deflects most of them with her swords, but a couple cut her right leg and pierce on left shoulder though she wouldn't go down until she got a sucker punch from Senkou and a swift kick knocking her down.

"(They're strong.)" Asuka thought worried.

"I hope you're not expecting your friends to come and help you because they won't. They're a bit busy." Sekou dropped a black ribbon with some blood stains on it.

Asuka gasps as she recognized and fear of what happened to her.

"See, we stopped and had a little chat with those girls earlier, let just say they're aware of our pure resolve looks like." Gekkou explained.

"What did you do?" Asuka asked as she clutches the ribbon in her hand.

"Tell me… WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Asuka shouted in rage charging at the twins.

"Fool." Senkou strike a powerful punch that send a shockwave making a hole on the back of Asuka's vest.

Senkou then unleash a barrage of powerful punches as Asuka's clothes started to get ripped from the damage she's getting, Senkou grabs her by the hair and threw her toward the upperpart of small roof where a car is parked.

However, Asuka didn't felt the impact of the metal on her back, instead she was saved by a white blur much to the twins' surprise.

"I kinda like seeing cute girls fight and all, but this was getting too brutal." Asuka slowly opened her eyes surprise to see it's Neppa she met earlier.

"Neppa, what are you doing here?" Asuka asked before groaning in pain.

"Easy there, you got beaten up pretty bad." Neppa said and laid Asuka's back on a wall.

"You just sit tight; I'll deal with them." Neppa smirked before turning to the twins.

"No, wait, you can't fight them! They're" Asuka tried to warn Neppa about their strength, but the pain is preventing her to do that.

"Foolish boy, if you get in our way then you're dead too." Senkou declared as she throws a strong punch to Neppa only for him to catch it easily in his hand.

"What?" Senkou gasped as Gekkou and Asuka are shocked as well.

"Didn't your mother taught that it's not nice to gang up on someone?" Neppa asked sarcastically before lifting Senkou up and throws her crashing into the car.

"Senkou?!" Gekkou worried and jump over Neppa to her sister's side and throws her needles at him.

Neppa unzipped his guitar case and quickly pulls out a red bladed katana with red and black halt, deflecting them all and dash toward Gekkou holding the tip of the sword close to her nose.

"Looks like you're the ones getting your ass beaten." Neppa smirked like a Devil.

"Damn it, you bastard." Senkou groaned angry.

"Wait, Senkou, look at him closely. That resemblance, he must be the one "She" warned us about." Gekkou pointed out.

"Huh, yeah, now that you mentioned it, I do see it." Senkou exclaimed.

"From the reaction you're giving me, that must mean you know where Fubuki is." Neppa narrowed his eyes at them.

"(Fubuki, who's that?)" Asuka thought.

"If you want to know, then you'll have to catch us." Gekkou said before throwing a smoke bomb which covers the small area making Neppa cough a bit and see the twins on the rooftop making a run for it.

"Damn it. Asuka, you stay here, I promise we'll get you fix up after I get those two." Neppa promised before bouncing off the walls to the rooftop.

"Wait!" Asuka called out, but he was already gone.

"Just what is going on here?" Asuka asked.

**(With Yumi)**

"Here, I think you drop this." Yumi handed a little shield and sword to a young woman wearing a clock.

"Thank you." The young woman thanked.

"It's no problem." Yumi said before running off.

"So, that's Yumi." The young woman said as her face is revealed to be the same woman Neppa is looking for, the one named Fubuki.

* * *

**KO a new story is born and hope you all enjoy it!**

**This is new crossover of Senran Kagura with Devil May Cry, and it is also a special story since the new Senran Kagura anime season was set in the time of December and Christmas which I believe is the perfect time to make this new story.**

**Neppa is my newest OC who is more than what he appears as he held off against Senoku and Gekkou off with little effort, and it seems he has a connection to Fubuki as well that they're closer than you think which will be reveal later in the story which Yumi will be a part of as well.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!**

**KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yoma Twin Children Secrets Reveal!**

"Back get here!" Neppa demanded as he chase the silver hair twins through the rooftops.

Gekkou and Senkou are doing their best to get far ahead of Neppa as they knew who this young man is and didn't want to give away of what their Mistress is up to.

"You look a little grumpy, how about I shine it up!" Gekkou summoned her giant mirror weapon firing a light beam at Neppa, but he sliced through it with his red katana.

"What?" Gekkou gasped.

Neppa use her confusion as an opening to grab Gekkou by the leg and slams her down on the roof making her gasps of the pain.

"Bastard, how dare you hurt my sister!" Senkou enraged and charge at him with a tighten fist.

Neppa easily blocks it with his arm and grabs hers to pull her in for a strong headbutt then knock her down on top of Gekkou, the twins are groaning in pain and they yelp when Neppa stab his sword right between their heads as they look up seeing the angry in his eyes.

"Look, you two are cute girls I could be fond with but if you two are with my sister, Fubuki then you're going to tell me where is she and what is she planning?" Neppa asked as nice as he can be and doesn't want to them, much.

"Fool, you're her brother and yet you would stand against her ambition, have you no shame?" Gekkou asked growling a bit.

"I don't know what kind of bullshit she's been telling you, but Fubuki is just using you two like tools to be thrown away later." Neppa tried to warn them.

"Liar!" Senkou shouted in rage, throwing a punch which Neppa caught in his hand.

"We joined her to carry on the Justice of the Great Shinobi, Kurokage to eliminate all the Evil Shinobi from the world." Senkou said.

"Kurokage…!" Neppa realized the name of this man and what his twin sister has told them.

"I see, so it's like that, huh? Sorry, but your so-called path of Justice is nothing but" Neppa's sentence was cut off when he sensed a powerful yet familiar presence, and it's close by.

"This feeling, it has to be her." Neppa grunted, he also becomes shock of where she is now.

"Wait, that's the area where I left Asuka, damn it!" Neppa dashed to the alleyway hoping Asuka is okay while letting the twins go and leaving them on that rooftop.

"It would seem we could not stop him ourselves." Gekkou said.

"He is strong just like she said, but remember that she always beaten him in most of their fights and even if he gets the upper hand, she'll escape without fail." Senkou reminded her sister of Fubuki's strength.

"You're right, then we should go on doing our own tasks Lady Fubuki gave us." Gekkou nodded as they got up, then she starts blushing a little.

"Umm, something wrong, Gekkou?" Senkou asked.

"Well, it just that… he called us cute and meant it." Gekkou embarrassed to say that making Senkou blush as well.

"D-Do not be distracted by such words, we must've let our emotions get the better of us!" Senkou stuttered.

"R-Right, besides he's our enemy." Gekkou agreed.

And the twin ninjas left heading to continue the job for their Lady Fubuki.

**(With Asuka and Fubuki)**

"There you have it, those are the Sins of the Shinobi." Fubuki satisfied with telling Asuka the Truth about what she told her.

Asuka just look down on her knees and her hands clutching on the snow as tears began dripping from her eyes after learning of what Fubuki her, everything word she heard have made her question everything she knows about being a Shinobi.

Fubuki felt her instincts screaming in her head as a warning.

"FUBUKI!" Neppa shouted as he jumps from the building to swing his red katana down at her.

Fubuki quickly blocks the attack with her small weapon that is a fold up fan, the clash creates a small shockwave.

"Hello, brother." Fubuki greeted, she pushes Neppa away.

"I won't let you get away this time!" Neppa glared deadly at his twin sister.

"As much as I love to catch up, I'm very busy with preparations, but don't worry I'll be sure to sent you the invitation for it." Fubuki giggled a little sinisterly.

"Like I'll you go!" Neppa charged at Fubuki to slices her in two, only she vanished in the very last second before his sword could make contact.

"Fuck, I really hate it when she does that." Neppa cursed for letting her get away again.

But he'll worry about Fubuki for later, right now he needs to attend Asuka's wounds.

"Asuka, are you okay?" Neppa asked after sheathing his sword away.

"It can't… it can't be true." Asuka sobbed, confusing Neppa.

"The Yomas… they're our enemies and yet…" Asuka passed out from the overwhelming knowledge Fubuki told her and Neppa caught her in his arms.

"I see, so she told you "That" and wanted you pass it on to your other shinobi friends." Neppa sighed. He carries Asuka in a bridely style and blitz out of the alleyway.

**(Next Morning)**

Asuka groans in her sleep around moving in the bed she's sleeping on and sweating a little, then she screams frighten shooting herself up with her eyes wide open and panting.

"It was… just a dream." Asuka calmed herself down, but the reality is that her friends have been taken away and she was helpless to save them as the snoring sound isn't helping at all.

"Wait, snoring?" Asuka confused.

Asuka turns her head to where the snoring is coming from and see Neppa is sleeping right next to her and shirtless too which made her gasps blushing realizing they're sleeping in the same bed, she quickly check herself seeing she's now wearing big green t-shirt covering her body and see her rainbow-colored underwear are still here. Asuka decided to check Neppa if he still has some clothes on though nervous on peeking a boy like this, she lifts the bedsheet a little seeing he is wearing pajama-like pants letting a sigh of relief.

"Good, it looks like we didn't do anything." Asuka said.

"Do you want us to do something in bed?" Neppa asked with a smirk causing Asuka to gasp again.

"Hope you slept well; it was a little trouble getting you to my place." Neppa said stretching out his arms.

Asuka then realize that yesterday in the afternoon she passed out and looking around seeing she is inside a building that Neppa says it's his place, meaning this must be his home. She also notices some bandages wrap around her arms and leg, even one on her cheek.

"Did you treat me?" Asuka asked.

"Yeah, I learned some first-aid before I opened this shop." Neppa answered and got off the bed.

"Shop?" Asuka confused.

"Yep, this place is not only my home but it's also my working place where I do my business to earn some money." Neppa explained while putting the breakfast sandwiches in the microwave and setting the time to cook them.

"What kind of business do you here exactly?" Asuka asked nervous.

"…Yoma hunting." Neppa answered firm.

"Ah, I see our ninja girl is awake." Jack said entering the shop.

"Hey Jack, is she here?" Neppa asked.

"Right here, silly."

"Huh, Kagura?!" Asuka shocked.

Kagura is a young child. She has short black hair with red ribbons in her hair, she wears a long white and red overcoat with pink bloomers that have red etching on them. Her expression is usually happy, and she has odd emblems where her pupils should be. She's also barefoot.

"Hello, Asuka." A tall girl greeted.

"Naraku is here too!" Asuka shocked.

Naraku is a rather short girl with shoulder-length, pale green hair, and pink eyes. She wears a black sleeveless top with a small orange jacket. She wears long white socks with black sandals. Around her neck is a red scarf. She carries a green bag with her. Her scarf has a yellow pin with black stripes and two green Shinobi Stones. Breasts sizes: G-cup.

"Kagura, Naraku, is good to see you two again." Neppa greeted.

"Nice to see you two, Neppa, I can tell you've gotten stronger since we last spar." Kagura commented.

"Thanks, here I got plenty for everyone." Neppa handed the two girls their breakfast sandwiches and gave the others to Jack and Asuka.

"So, you know Kagura?" Asuka asked.

"Yeah, she was the one who trained into killing Yomas and we became close." Neppa nodded.

"But not too close." Naraku stated.

"Relax, I miss you too. Boop." Neppa poked Naraku's nose making her blush and looking away while eating her breakfast.

"So, is there a reason why you called us to your Yoma Kagura May Cry?" Kagure asked.

"Yoma Kagura May Cry?" Asuka confused.

"It's the name of my shop, I hunt down Yomas or any other kinds of demons while getting paid though I also do a little bounty hunter than there aren't any Yomas causing trouble." Neppa explained.

Asuka became silent looking down with a sadness expression.

"Okay, the reason I summoned you two here is because I had an encounter with my twin sis." Neppa revealed.

"Fubuki, did she beat you again?" Naraku asked a little worry.

"No, she didn't want to fight me this time because apparently she's planning something big and two of her lackeys who are blindly following her seem to have taken Asuka's team." Neppa mentioned shocking them.

"Is that right, if I remember correctly Fubuki hates both the good and the bad shinobi so much for calling them hypocrites wanting to kill them all, why just take them?" Jack wondered.

"If I have guess, I say it's probably to use them as bait to lure Asuka's other friends." Kagura guessed.

"There's more, Fubuki also told Asuka about the secrets about the Yomas." Neppa mentioned.

"I see." Kagura surprised.

"So, what she told me… is all true that Yomas all have feelings, the same as humans." Asuka recalled what Fubuki told her yesterday.

"That's right, Yomas can feel emotions just like we humans do and the emotions the Yomas feel are rage, angry, bloodlust, insanity, and all that other dark stuff." Neppa nodded.

"Is it really okay for Asuka to know about this?" Naraku asked Kagura.

"There's no point in keeping it a secret from her anymore now that Fubuki told her, might as well tell her about Neppa and Fubuki's connection to the Yoma as well." Kagura pointed out.

"Huh, they're connection?" Asuka confused.

"You see, Asuka… Fubuki and I are only half humans, the other half is Yoma." Neppa revealed.

"What? Half-Yoma!" Asuka gasped.

"That's right, their father was a Shinobi and their mother was a Yoma, but she wasn't just any Yoma. The mother was one of the most powerful Yoma in the world." Kagura said.

"We used to live a happy life until the higher-ups of the Shinobi Council sent in the Shinobis to kill mom including my dad was who forced to obey, but he thought of a way to carry on the order without killing her. And that was to seal her away to the Yoma world forever." Neppa explained.

"Oh, it must've been a horrible day for you two." Asuka said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"It was and to be honest, I once had hatred in my heart too, but it was more to my mom for being a Yoma and hated her blood in my veins too. I even hated Fubuki for wanting to be more like a Yoma than a human because she wanted revenge and tried to kill her the first time but failed." Neppa clutched his fists.

"Fubuki left me and I wonder the land on my own with nothing to live for except killing any Yomas that got in my way with the sword our parents left me, Shinku no honō, until I met Kagura a few years later who was hunting a few Yomas at the time." Neppa mentioned looking at Kagura.

"Imagine my surprise of finding a half-Yoma in front of me, he even begged me to kill him because he didn't want to feel the Yoma blood in his veins anymore." Kagura smiled as she sat on the edge of the bed next to Neppa.

"However, I refused to give him death and decided to take him in to my home for a while. He was deep in depression that he wouldn't do anything for days even eating his meals, I still didn't know why I spared him, but I slowly started to realize that." Kagura said.

"What was it?" Asuka asked curious.

"It's because he is destined to help protect the world from evil, and I'm just talking about the Yomas." Kagura answered.

"A former member from the Goshin Clan was trying to become a Yoma himself because he wanted nothing but power to rule the world and wanted absorbed Lady Kagura to gain her power, but he failed when Neppa helped us." Naraku explained.

"The bastard thought humanity was worthless and wanted to rule them all, so I gave him a lesson with a sword through the head and ripped it off the shoulders. That was the day I realizes something important: if humans can act violence of bloodshed worst as the Yomas, then Yomas can have feelings like love, same can be said in the reverse. That day also made him remember how much love my mom had for us." Neppa finished the story and look at his red katana, Shinku no honō.

"I decided to train Neppa myself to help him get stronger, teaching him the Shinobi way but I didn't tell the Shinobi Council about him because they would just want to kill just because he exist." Kagura mentioned.

"I see, the Shinobi believes Yoma are nothing but evil creature that attacked humans first, but now that you told me all this… maybe it could have been the other way around." Asuka wondered what is the real truth about the Shinobi Council.

"It doesn't matter to me either way, I still hunt down the Yomas that are attacking people and killing them in cold-blood. That is my job and duty as a Yoma-Shinobi!" Neppa said proudly.

"I see, but I take it Fubuki didn't see it the same way you did?" Asuka guessed, also remembering how the two were toward each other.

"Yeah, I tried reasoning with her so many times for the past years, but she refused every single time and even tried to kill me numerous times too. It was then I knew that her heart was lost to darkness, and the only thing I could do for her and kill her." Neppa said sad.

"No! I refuse to believe that!" Asuka shouted shocking the others.

"You can't just give up on her, she's your sister, your family and family must never leave no one behind! And that doesn't include death!" Asuka determined.

"Sheesh, you're really serious about this." Neppa chuckled.

"I'm glad Yumi has found herself a good friend like you." Neppa smiled.

"Wait, you knew Yumi too?" Asuka surprised.

"Yeah, after we lost our parents, we went to live with Yumi and her grandfather Kurokage for a while. We played and trained together until it was time for us to part ways, that was when I tried to Fubuki to forget about the Yomas when I still had my hatred for our mom. It's no surprise that she forgotten about us over the years, I don't want to drag her into this mess because she's been like a little sister to us back then." Neppa explained of how he knew Yumi.

"But if Fubuki is using the Hanzo girls to bait the others then there's no doubt Yumi will have to face Fubuki and I believe it will happen soon no whatever how hard you try to prevent it." Kagura stated.

"I hate it when you talk like that." Neppa sighed.

"I recommend you help them prepare for whatever Fubuki is planning." Jack said.

"Like how?" Neppa asked.

"Well, we can keep an eye on them and see how Fubuki will approach them or have the twins do it for her. Once we know what she's doing, we can send one of you to fight them to see if they'll be strong enough for it." Jack explained his plan.

"That could work, but there's no doubt that Fubuki will also sent an invite to me though she'll have the Hanzo girls near her, maybe we can sent Asuka to rescue them." Neppa suggested.

"Actually, I think I have a better idea." Asuka said as the others starts listening to her plan.

* * *

**KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

**Yep, just like in the anime Asuka now knows the truth about the Yomas and even about the Half-Yoma twins' history to each other including about how Neppa knew Kagura and Naraku. Now with everything revealed, they're going to make a plan on how they might stop Fubuki with whatever plan she's cooking up in her head and hopefully stop her, though there will be blood once the twins start fighting.**

**KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Water Fun and Devilish Fun Pool Party!**

"Let us fight fairly." Yumi said with her fellow Shinobi/sister Yozakura.

"**Shinobi Transformation!" **Yozakura changed into her Shinobi form.

Yozakura has short blue hair in a sort of bowl cut, with a cherry blossom in it, and she has blue eyes. She wears an outfit similar to a kimono but exposes her midriff. The top parts of the outfit is white, which fades to a sea-foam green color, decorated with white, lavender and purple flower designs. The bottom half of the outfit resembles the bottom half of a regular kimono but is open down the middle. It's sea-foam green in color, and slowly fades to a dark teal color as it goes down. Like the top, it's decorated with small flower designs. She wears a pale blue sash around her waist, which is decorated with white flowers. She wears long white tabi, and wooden sandals. On her arms are large, ornate gauntlets, which have pistons. Breasts sizes: G-cup.

"**Shinobi Transformation!" **Yumi transformed as well.

Yumi now wears a solid white furisode kimono that hangs off her shoulders and exposes a large amount of her breasts. The outfit has a blue double-lined trim with a blue obi on the back. Yumi also wears white socks with gray sandals.

Yozakura charged at Yumi with a barrage of rapid fire punches at Yumi blocks each of them with her duel white and blue steel fans, not letting a single one of those hits touch her body, then the metal glove-wearing Shinobi decided to mix this up a little by throwing another punch like the others. However, this time she turns it 180 degrees to make it a strong uppercut, Yumi saw that coming and narrowly dodge that to her right as the attack barely touch the top kimono part of her chest area, then counters with slap strike to the face with her fan only for Yozakura to duck.

Yozakura went back to throwing barrage of punches as Yumi blocks them with her fan.

"The training just started and it looked like Yozakura almost had her." Murakumo commented.

Murakumo is a fair skinned girl with long dark brown hair tied with a red ribbon in a side ponytail. She covers her face with a white mask reminiscent of Hanya. She also wears the gray Gessen Academy uniform. Breasts sizes: I-cup.

"Looks like she might get the upper hand on Yumi today." Shiki said.

Shiki has long wavy blonde hair, and burgundy-colored eyes, and a beauty mark on the lower right side of her mouth. She wears the Gessen school uniform. Breasts sizes: HH-cup.

"Go Yumi! Go Yozakrua! Both of you, do your best!" Minori cheered.

Minori is a fair-skinned girl with long light brown hair tied in two pigtails and big blue eyes, with small yellow pupils. She also wears the Gessen school uniform. Breasts sizes: G-cup.

Yozakura continues her barrage attack on Yumi as she notices something isn't right with her leader right now and stop her attack.

"Listen, I think that's enough." Yozakura said confusing Yumi.

"But why stop now? We just got started." Yumi wondered end the training now.

"Maybe I got started, but you're not even here. I can't fight you when you're this distracted." Yozakura pointed out.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Yumi sighed, knowing she's right.

Yumi couldn't stop thinking about that Asuka never came back to the café where she left the Christmas present for one of her friends, and for some reason she couldn't stop thinking about that Neppa boy she met at the shopping area with Asuka. It's like he felt important to her in some way but couldn't understand why exactly like they're closer than she thought.

"Hey, I was wondering if I should buy a cellphone." Yumi said.

"Look, if this is about Asuka, then let it go already. I'm sure you'll see her again and you can't let it keep you from your training." Yozakura reminded her leader that Asuka is a strong girl who can take care of herself.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Yumi nodded.

Suddenly Yumi's instinct kicks in and she turns around as something small and sharp is flying toward her.

"Look out!" Yozakura yelled.

"Yumi!" Minori worried as she and the other went to Yumi quickly.

"I'm okay." Yumi said as she caught the object with her fan revealing to be an arrow with a folded-up paper on it.

"Where the heck did that arrow come from?" Yozakura asked looking up and around trying to find the shooter.

"There's a letter attach." Yumi said getting her team's attention.

"It's an invitation to a spa resort." Yumi showed, finding this odd. Then she looks up from the invitation seeing Minori, Shiki, and Murakumo looking with exciting in their eyes.

"Can we go? That looks like a ton of fun!" Minori asked with her eyes sparkle.

"Can we please?" Shiki begged beautifully.

"Going to the spa is an excellent way to train our bodies and minds." Murakumo said, even though she just wants to go there for fun.

"All right, I can't wait!" Minori excited.

"I'll bring out my extra sexy bikini!" Shiki groped her own breasts.

"I hate to burst your bubbles, but this invite was attached to an arrow. Who would walk into such an obvious trap?" Yumi pointed out to her team.

"We would!" Shiki, Murakumo, and Minori answered smiling at the same time.

**(The Next Day)**

In the end, the whole Gessen Shinobi team went to the Spa Resort to have fun at the pool after Yumi unfairly lose to a game set up by her teammates.

"Just remember to keep your guard up, this can still be a trap." Yumi reminded her team.

"Got it, got it, we'll be careful." Shiki nodded as she is taking off her shirt.

"This looks like the changing area." Yumi heard and voice and turns around seeing a familiar face.

"Is that you, Miyabi?" Yumi surprised.

The five girls who enter the changing area are the elite team of the Evil Shinobi school, Hebijo Clandestine Girls' Academy.

Miyabi, the leader, is a girl of a lightly tanned complexion. She has short, somewhat scruffy yet clean white hair pixie cut style. She wears the black Hebijo school uniform along with her team. Breasts sizes: G-cup.

Imu is a somewhat short girl with dark green eyes and light brown hair, with two bun-things on the sides. Breasts sizes: E-cup.

Murasaki, Imu's younger sister, has ankle-length, violet hair, with a black ribbon placed just above her bangs and also carries a purple bear plushie in her arms. Breasts sizes: K-cup.

There are twins, Ryobi and Ryona.

Ryobi long brown hair tied into twin ponytails. She is heterochromatic, meaning she has two different color eyes being blue for the left eye and green for the right eye. Breasts sizes: AAA-cup.

Ryona is a young woman with short blonde hair, and heterochromatic eyes, with her left eye being emerald green, in color and her right eye is sapphire blue. Breasts sizes: J-cup.

"Yumi? So, I see you also got an invitation." Miyabi noticed.

"Yes, from an arrow." Yumi said.

"Hmm, yet you still came. You do know this could be a trap, right?" Miyabi asked.

"I'm well aware of that possibility, but I'm prepared. We'll be sure to keep our guard up at all times." Yumi promised much to Miyabi's relief to her enemy/friend.

"Hold on, are you saying we're not allowed to go swimming?" Minori asked worry.

"Didn't you hear anything we just said? Do you really want to play around when there might be a trap?" Miyabi asked.

"What else do you expect from the good ninjas? Their heads are filled with naive thoughts." Imu mocked a little.

"No worries though, I have the perfect proposal. Just hear me out: you should change into your swimsuit before we decide it's a trap." Imu said.

"Imu." Miyabi deadpanned, seeing right through her plan.

"Okay, I admit it! I just really wanna see you in a swimsuit! It's not like I'm asking for that much!" Imu confessed.

"Yeah, I wanna wear my swimsuit! Caress my body with your dirty stares!" Ryona said sexually.

"See, Yumi. We're not the only ones who wanna go swimming." Shiki stated.

"Pool! Pool!" Everyone chanted.

"Well then, looks like they outvoted us." Miyabi embarrassed admitted.

"It would seem so." Yumi chuckoled.

"What's this? Good and Evil ninjas arguing about whether or not to take a little dip?" A girl said.

"Homura?" Miyabi surprised.

Standing before them are five girls once part of the evil Shinobi group until they turned rogue and now calling themselves Homura's Crimson Squad as they are wearing causal clothing.

Homura, the leader, has tanned skin and her dark brown hair is tied in a long ponytail with a white ribbon, the ends of the ribbon standing straight up. Breasts sizes: F-cup.

Yomi is a fair skin girl with long blonde hair with a small green clip in it. Breasts sizes: I-cup.

Hikage is a pale skin girl with medium length green hair and amber eyes in a furtive or feral glance and an emotionless expression. Breasts sizes: E-cup.

Mirai is a short black-haired girl with red eyes and a black eye-patch with red tomoe over her left eye. Breasts sizes: A-cup.

Finally, there is Haruka, she has blonde hair that is curled at the ends with a large pink bow on top. Breasts sizes: J-cup.

"Just pretend to fall for their trap and the enemy will let their guard. Besides, we're all Shinobi, so I'm sure we can handle it." Homura advised.

"Well, I guess it would be okay to play along and it'll help lift the girls' spirit." Miyabi said.

"Oh yeah, just to let you guys know there's a guy too." Mirai informed.

"Huh, a guy?" Murasaki jumped a bit, hugging her plushie tightly.

"Yeah, he heard that the place would be empty and snuck to get one last soak in the water before heading out of town to meet up with his family for Christmas." Hikage explained.

"Guess he doesn't realize there will be sexy girls here too." Shiki giggled.

"We tried telling him to leave because we got special invite to come here, but he didn't care because likes getting into trouble, apparently." Yomi mentioned.

"As such breaking and entering a place he doesn't even have a reservation, I'll teach him some disciple." Yumi quickly changed into her bikini and walked out.

"Uh-oh, Yumi has gone full-disciple mode." Minori pointed out.

"I feel sorry for the guy." Yozakura sighed.

**(With Yumi)**

Yumi walks to the pool area looking around to see the male person Homura's group mentioned until she spotted the guy wearing red swimming shorts.

"Okay mister, I know you snuck in here for some fun, but you must know about entering a place without an invite is breaking the" Yumi turned the guy around and became shock of who this guy is.

"Whoa, hey! I'm sorry, but I really wanted to try the place out before I leave for the holiday!" Neppe jumped.

"Hey, aren't you that Yumi girl I saw the other day?" Neppe asked.

"What… Neppe, I was not expecting to see you again so soon." Yumi surprised.

"Me too, crazy world. So, did you sneak in here too?" Neppe asked with a smirk.

"For your information, I came here from an invite with my friends to have the place all to ourselves." Yumi explained.

"Oh, just like that hottie tan girl and her friends. I take it you know her." Neppe asked.

"Yes, Homura and some more friends have come here as well." Yumi nodded.

"(Just as I thought, those twins sent the invites to come here.)" Neppe thought.

"Well then, maybe you and I can have fun together." Neppe suggested.

"Hey Yumi, did you disciple mode the guy yet?" Ryobi asked as she and everyone came out wearing their swimsuits.

"(HOLY HELL! Those girls are sexy!)" Neppe thought gasped while trying to keep his cool.

"Oh my, I hope you're undressing me with those naughty eyes of yours because that so turns me on!" Ryona said sexually, swaying her body around in that tiny, fin bikini with the hearts.

"(Damn, Asuka wasn't kidding about this one being perverted.)" Neppe thought blushing then he calms himself down.

"So, these are your friends, Yumi?" Neppe asked.

"Yes. Everyone, this boy is here is Neppe. I met him with Asuka when we were out Christmas shopping." Yumi introduced Neppe to the girls.

"I see, so are you getting kicked out of here for sneaking in?" Homura asked.

"I hope not, I still want to beat you in that race with the water slides." Neppe pointed at the slides.

"Oh really, then I think we should make this interesting." Homura said.

"If I win, then you have to do what Yumi says and leave, but if you win then you can stay with us for as long as you like." Homura challenged.

"Okay, then Yumi will be our ref to see who wins." Neppe added.

"Wait, is this really okay? He doesn't know we're ninjas." Yumi whispered the last part to Homura.

"Don't worry, we'll just tell him we're from a martial art group." Homura said.

Soon, Homura and Neppe got in position as Homura is taking the yellow slide while Neppe gets the blue one.

"Okay, the first one down to touch the water is the winner." Yumi called out with a megaphone.

"Hope you don't mind losing." Homura smirked.

"I don't mind seeing the sexy butt of yours hitting my face if we weren't racing." Neppe flirted which made Homura blush.

"Sh-Shut up and get ready." Homura said looking away.

"On your mark, get set… GO!" Yumi signaled the start of the race.

Neppe and Homura went down the slide at the same time going fast with their arms cross and their legs straight out as they let the slide move their body down with the water.

"Homura is so going to win, that yellow slide is faster to go." Mirai bragged.

"I don't know, there's something about that Neppe that got me on edge." Miyabi said.

"What? Are you having a crush on him already?" Imu gasped.

"Of course not, I'm taking about how he just came here all the sudden." Miyabi clarified.

"What do you mean?" Murakumo asked.

"He just showed saying he wants to swim here, at the same time we got here through the invite." Miyabi pointed out.

"Wait, are you saying that guy is the one who sent us those invitations?" Ryobi asked.

"I'm sure entirely, but Neppe isn't what he appears to be. That's all I'm saying." Miyabi said.

And they heard the splash sounds.

"And the winner is… a tie!" Yumi announced.

"What? No way, that must have cheated!" Mirai angered.

"I don't think so, even though we just met him, I can tell he's the kind of guy who doesn't cheats like this. It must have been when he used his muscles to full power to give himself the push." Yozakura theorized.

"I guess he must workout a lot." Yomi guessed.

"Man, I didn't think you could keep up with me. Guess that means you're staying." Homura said.

"Yeah, but I can tell you like to win. So, how about we do another contest with everyone." Neppe suggested.

"What kind?" Homura asked.

**(Few Minutes Later)**

"You'll never take me alive!" Neppe shouted as he runs around holding two water guns.

"You're not getting away from me that easily!" Homura shouted back shooting some water at him with Yumi and Miyabi chasing him as well.

The new contest they are doing is everyone shooting each other with water, and the water makes the swimsuits transparent made by Haruka, and the last person standing is the winner. So far, almost all the girls have been defeated with only the three main leaders and Neppe as they are surprise of how well he is doing keeping up with them.

Neppe shot some water on the floor to make it slippery for him to slide on and shot rapid water blast at the three.

"We have to stop him from moving!" Yumi said.

"Then let's surround him." Miyabi said.

The three girls start shooting at Neppe as he dodges them though they are also shooting in the direction where he would escape to block him, and they run around fast to block.

"(Not bad, I can see why Asuka is friends with them.)" Neppe thought impressed.

"(Now the only way to go is up.)" Yumi thought.

"(So, he'll have no chose but to jump.)" Homura thought the same.

Just as they predicted, Neppe jumps up to go over the girls and they jump up immediately after as they aim their water guns at the lone boy.

However, what they didn't know is that they were walking right into a trap as he suddenly vanished as they are shock.

"Surprise!" Neppe smirked, aiming his water guns from below and fires at them.

The water made their swimsuits becomes transparent making them naked despite still wearing them.

"Looks like I win." Neppe said.

"Damn it, I can't believe we fell for an afterimage." Homura grunted as her pride was wounded as she covers herself.

"I must say, you are trained very well in your skills." Yumi complimented.

"Thanks, let just say the guy who trained was very strict and grumpy, but he's pretty cool." Neppe chuckled.

"(This guy, just who is he?)" Miyabi thought asked.

"Hey, does anyone know what time it is?" Neppe asked.

"It's five to two." Ryobi answered.

"That means my train will here soon, I better get going. It was nice having fun with you guys." Neppe helped Yumi out.

"And by the way, you look sexy in blue." Neppe whispered in Yumi's ear causing her to blush and ran off to the exit.

"Wait, please spank me before you go!" Ryona begged smiling.

"Well, I guess I can't turn down a request from a sexy babe." Neppe said and held his arm out to slap on Ryona's breasts hard.

"AAAAHHH! So strong and hard, it feels so good!" Ryona moaned as Neppe leaves the building.

"Okay, I think that was enough fun. Right now, those twins should make their move to tell the girls about whatever Fubuki wants with them." Neppe said.

* * *

**KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

**Hope you all enjoy Neppe having a good time with the girl main Shinobi groups at the spa resort and he got a good look at their skills, and other things if you know what I mean as he this is also part of his plan to find out what Fubuki is up and no doubt that he will his own invitation soon. As he and Asuka will be ready for what's to come next.**

**KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


End file.
